Draco Malfoy's life
by woopwoop10
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Abused at home, unwanted at school. Rape, murder, implied rape,crucios. M for later chapters, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Draco studied his feet. They were covered in black boots. As always. His father watched him squirm with a disgusted look as if he had just found an old salami sandwich at the bottom of his briefcase. "Well Draco?" he questioned. "I'm sorry, father." he said. "I expect you to look at me when I speak to you." He growled. As Draco looked up he was backhanded by his father's ring hand. "I. . . I'm sorry father." He repeated through the tears. Lucius Malfoy backhanded his only son once again. "What do I always say!" he barked. "M-Malfoy Males Never Cry!" Draco said quickly, or else risk being backhanded again. "You are a huge disappointment Draco! I ask you to make your bloody bed and take a bloody shower and what did you do, Draco?" "I… I… ignored you and left the house in an unacceptable state, and dirtied the Malfoy name?" Draco said, his seven-year-old voice trembling, studying his father's nose. "LOOK INTO MY EYES DRACO!" Draco looked up and was backhanded again with the heavy ring hand. He looked into his father's eyes and swallowed the pain, the anger, the sadness he felt daily.

Yup, just a normal day as 7-year-old Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**Well how did you like my story? NOT a one-shot, though if I don't feel like updating it might become one. Flames are not to be left and are not tolerated, Rated M for later rape, possible murder, (more) abuse of a child under 12, (and over 12) implied and written abuse/marital/unmerital rape to Narcissia, crucio curses to Cissy and Draco. Longer chapters promised! **


	2. Chapter 2: Nine, and unwanted

**Chapter two: Nine, and unwanted.**

Draco Malfoy was glad to be in his room. He knew what was happening in his parent's room and felt like vomiting. Not like it was an uncommon occurrence. He knew it had been happening for more than 6 months now. Draco allowed himself to cry. It felt so good to cry, to let his feelings out. He wanted to leave this house and to take his mother with him. He knew it was impossible; his father would track them down. At least he had Hogwarts in two years. His mother could not escape, he knew. He continued his Transfiguration studies, sighing at the thought of sitting here for three more hours, until six o'clock when he ate dinner and then his father gave him quidditch lessons. At 8 o'clock, he was forced to sleep with sleeping potions. Apparently, he needed beauty sleep. He was just sitting at his oak wood desk (Malfoys get only the best.) minding his own business, studying, when his father burst in. "Insolent boy!" He yelled. "Have you been _crying?"_ He spat that word like it was poison. "No, father." He lied smoothly. "LIES!" screamed his father, coming at him like a twelve-speed broom. Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son's neck and threw him against the wall. "No son of mine will lie to ME! You should be grateful, you little maggot, that you were born into this family! You deserve to be a MUDBLOOD!" Draco was thoroughly confused now. He had done his studies for the past five hours, ignoring the pain except for when he had a tiny outburst and cried for about ten seconds before he pulled himself together. His father let him fall to the floor and kicked him. "Be grateful that I didn't use Crucio! When you are ten, I will not use it sparingly!"

**Oooh! I left you on a cliffhanger didn't I? Whatcha gunna do bout it? I guess you have to waaaaaaaaait! **


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday to Me

**Since I think another chapter is due, (And because you guys left such great reviews) Here's another chapter of Draco Malfoy's Life! SQEEEEE! Other news: My stupid goddamn Microsoft word that I'm typing in now, likes to royally screw itself and change the places to where I'm typing andnnoying-**** There! It did it right there! It's so annoying!**

A few days later it was Draco's birthday. June 5th. His 10th birthday. His family didn't even make a big deal about it, which was expected. His father gave him a new pair of black boots. He tried to act surprised, and pleased, but his father was an experienced legimens, saw right through him and beat him till he was black and blue,"for being an ungrateful little worm." He didn't cry though. He had gotten better in the last few days. When his father beat him, He would try to be brave by thinking of mother. Mother gave him a huge set of various potions for pain, scarring, infections, bruises, and cuts. He thought they were a wonderful birthday gift and told mother so. He hid them in the back corner of his large, walk-in closet, where his few good pictures and memories, baby clothes and very few toys were kept. When he was six, he used accidental magic to make a secret compartment that only he could open. He was sure that all of the things that he kept in there would have been thrown out by now if not for the compartment. It was nighttime and Draco was drawing a cake in the dirt on his windowsill. "Happy birthday, Draco." He whispered to himself, blowing the dirt candles out. He sighed and brushed the dirt off of the windowsill onto the ground, 30 feet below. He changed from his black trousers and grey shirt into black silk pajamas. He did up the 10 buttons on his pajamas and slipped on the pants. He crawled into bed and pulled the cover up to his chin. Suddenly, he thought of something. He got out of bed and opened his closet door quietly. He turned the light on and walked to the far left corner. He opened the compartment and gingerly took out his one-eyed teddy bear, Winky. He closed the compartment, turned the light out and closed the door. Jumping into bed, he snuggled Winky and fell asleep quickly.

**Didja like this chapter? I know you did. Now _REVIEW! Hehe._**

**_I'll try and update soon, but I can only write when I get ideas. Writer's block curse. Now I have writer's block here, too. Don't know what to say. Anyway, enjoy and review._**


	4. Winky

_**This is how Winky came to be.**_

Draco had snuck outside in the middle of the night to look for night crawlers, snails, and other bugs. While he was searching the grounds for them, something caught his eye. Walking closer to the object, Draco realized that it was something small, brown and furry. He snatched it up and saw that is was a teddy bear. Since it had only one eye and a stitch where the other eye had been, he decided to name the teddy bear Winky. Winky was the only thing besides mother that Draco actually loved. Sometimes when father 's beatings were particularly bad, he would take Winky out of the compartment he had to keep him in. Draco knew if father found out that Draco was keeping a stuffed animal, a "Baby toy" anywhere in the house, he would be in huge trouble. Once, when Draco was only a baby, a toddler, his aunt gave him a little stuffed dragon. Draco loved it and called it "Draggy". One day Draggy disappeared. Draco and his mother looked all over the house for it, but couldn't find it. When he was older, Draco suspected that his father had destroyed it.

_**More details on Winky later. I know that I haven't updated in a while, and yah, maybe this chapter is a little half-ass, but everyone knows I'm not the best writer anyways.**_

_**Did you know there is a difference between authors and writers? Authors do it for money, but writers do it for the pure joy of it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Draco hid. Under his covers, he was safe. Safe from the hurt, the pain. His father hated him. Why, why

did he hate him? He assumed it must have been because of something he had done. But what? What

had he, Draco, done? He tried to be friends with Harry. Really, truly did. But when he told him in his

letter, his father had come at once. He dismissed the other first-years from the common room, and had

beaten Draco. Used a silencing spell with small feeds of friendly chat that could be heard outside of the

door occasionally, since he knew that Some "brats" (his friends concerned for his safety) were listening

outside the door. He grabbed poor Draco and threw him into the lamp, shattering it. Glass cut into his

face, his arms, and his torso. He knew From experience to "take it like a man" and not show any hurt on

the outside. But in the inside, he cried, screamed, and begged for mercy. He tried to obey his father's

commands, but they were mostly unattainable and resulted in painful beatings like this one. His father

also screamed and teased him.

"Draco, HOW could you be so stupid, you little bastard?!" He screamed.

"Father, I tried… but…" Draco trailed off. He knew it would be of no use to make "excuses" now.

"BUT WHAT? AND WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME, I EXPECT YOU, TO LOOK ME IN THE EYE LIKE A MAN!"

Draco looked up, which took a lot of strength considering that he was losing blood quickly from the large

gash caused by the light bulbs in the lamp, two black eyes, burns, numerous bruises, and an assortment

of scrapes and bumps.

"He rudely declined my attempt to become friends. I merely inquired if he would like me to show him

around, show him who to be friends with, that sort of thing, but mudblood Grangerand that horrible

excuse for a Weasley got to him first."

"You consider that to be an excuse? If you aren't friends with Potter by the end of the year, DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME.

Lucius cast a spell upon him that restored him to his healthy condition, his black eyes disappeared, the

huge bloody gash disappeared, the blood that had come out of it seeping back into Draco's body. He

should have felt relief from this spell, and he did, for a few seconds until another spell was cast to make

the pain there, but the wounds not. He was again in nauseating pain. Lucius growled at him.

"If you continue to make that face, people will find out. And then, I'll first have to obliterate them, and

then, crucio you. I don't think you would like that very much, would you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Then put on a happy face, like I've given you the best surprise in the world."

Draco smiled brightly. But again, appearances can be deceiving, and inside he was sobbing in pain.

Lucius put on a matching grin and walked out of the common room. He opened the door and closed it, and Draco turned around and let two matching tears fall. He wiped them away, grinned again, and said hello to his friends.

Just a normal day in Draco's life.

**_This chapter was somehow easier for me to write than most. I'd been struggling to write this, not knowing where to begin. I know its been a while, a LONG while since I updated, but then again, that happens to most stories on this website sooner or later._**

**_Your loving writer,_**

**_Brit3_**


	6. This is a dead story just saying

Just to let people know this story is dead (sorry if you liked it) i never even use this account and i've moved on to bigger and better things. Sorry. i doubt anyones going to see this anyway lmao. (I was like 10 when I wrote this i'm 13 now) Looking back, this was awful writing anyways. I don't know how you guys thought this was good... On a sidenote, judge me for my age all you want. I couldn't care less, honestly :] 


End file.
